


Did You Feel the Same?

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Alvin missed his old room; however, he missed Simon twice as much.





	Did You Feel the Same?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ALVINN!!! and the Chipmunks episode A Room of One's Own.

“I-I missed you.”

Alvin, who had been mindlessly glaring at the ceiling, focuses his attention toward his right where Simon was laying in bed, seeming as if he was debating on meeting Alvin's eyes or keeping his own on the blanket covering the majority of his face.

“Come again?” He heard every word yet it didn't seem right when they came directly from the brother who had practically thrown him out days prior. So, he plays clueless just to make sure his mind wasn't trying to trick him.

Though, the first response Simon gives is to shut his eyes tightly as if he's in some sort of pain. After a few seconds of silence, he repeats himself, “I said I missed you. When you were living in the basement.”

“I-I…” he's not entirely sure what to say. Of course he wants to say that he feels the exact same way. How every minute away from his brothers- especially him- felt like a living nightmare. However, something stopped him.

Fear?

Confusion?

Nerves?

It's definitely a combination of all three. So, he just turns his body until it's in the same position as Simon's and grins, “I'm not leaving anytime soon. You won't have to feel like that.”

Simon's eyes seem to widen and they never leave from Alvin causing his entire body to stiffen. It reminds him of the last night he had to sleep in the basement and how he could barely sleep given the fact that all of his thoughts were centered around the brother who was staring him down. And suddenly every thought is flooded back to his the front of his mind.

S-Simon?”

“Hm?”

“W-When you were missing me, d-did… it ever feel kind of odd? L-Like you just wanted to h-hol-”  
“Oh,” he cringes before Alvin can finish the sentence. He's not sure if Simon knows that response gives him the answer he needs, “I-It felt like that. I'm not sure what was going on.”

“Yeah, me, too.”

“You mean… you felt the same way?”

“Seems like it,” Alvin knows he should feel uncomfortable discussing this, especially his brother.

'Brother.’

Of all people, his brother. His younger, nerdy brother who he's constantly bickering with is the one currently making his heart twitch; making him question what's going on with his thoughts.

Simon eventually sits up on his elbows and that's when Alvin pushed everything to the back of his mind to focus on him, “D-Do you perhaps know why?”

Maybe he does. Maybe he's known for a while and it's just too surreal to mention. And maybe this entire time he's been begging for Simon to feel at least an ounce of how he feels. But it's late and it's his first night back in his bed and he just wants to sleep. That way he and Simon can both have a clear conscience about all of this. Then, they'd be able to handle this situation properly.

“I'll tell you everything in the morning, okay? Right now I think we both just need to sleep on it,” he notices how Simon shrinks back, “D-Don't worry. I'm sure that we're on the same page here.”

Simon nods, then moves back under the blanket, “I guess we'll find out.”

“Yeah,” for a while he watches as Simon drifts into sleep. It's almost comforting.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting.


End file.
